I Always Follow You
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Zuikaku yang menganggap sang kakak sangat mempesona di matanya dan ia ingin mengikuti Shoukaku. Tapi apakah perasaan yang Zuikaku rasakan ini rasa kagum atau rasa suka. Apakah ia menyukai Shoukaku? Apakah perasaannya akan terbalaskan? 'Izinkan aku mengikutimu kemanapun langkahmu pergi.'


Disclamer: Kantai Collection/Kancolle © Kadokawa Games

Warning: AU, Shoujo-ai

* * *

><p><strong>I Always Follow You<strong>

* * *

><p>Di sebuah kuil ada seorang anak perempuan yang kira-kira berusia 14 tahun dengan memakai<em> hakama<em> sejenis rok berlipat berwarna merah dan _haori_ yaitu bagian atas _kimono_ berwarna putih, sang anak perempuan ini sedang menyapu kuil dengan santai dan terlihat senyuman mengembang di wajah manisnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki seperti berlari ke arahnya dan sang anak perempuan itu terkejut ketika dirinya dipeluk begitu saja oleh seseorang-sebut saja anak kecil-sepertinya. Sang anak perempuan berambut abu-abu itu melirik ke arah anak perempuan berambut hitam dengan kuncir dua yang memeluknya.

"Shoukaku-nee~ sedang apa? Ayo kita main." ajak anak perempuan itu.

Anak perempuan yang dipanggil Shoukaku itu menghela napas dan mengelus-elus rambut hitam itu. Anak perempuan yang dikuncir dua itu menatap Shoukaku dengan pandangan polos dan diam.

"Zuikaku, aku sedang membersihkan kuil. Setelah ini kita bisa bermain." ujar Shoukaku.

"Janji ya? Aku ingin bermain dengan Shoukaku-nee." ujar Zuikaku yang memperhatikan kakaknya.

Shoukaku adalah kakak dari Zuikaku yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua. Keluarga mereka juga memiliki kuil dan mewajibkan Shoukaku untuk menjadi seorang_ miko_ atau gadis kuil yang akan membantu berbagai macam kegiatan yang ada di dalam kuil. Shoukaku menyadari peran dirinya sebagai kakak dan memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang _miko_ sedangkan sang adik tampaknya tidak tertarik untuk menjadi_ miko_. Buktinya Zuikaku lebih suka bermain dan bersantai seperti ini daripada melakukan kegiatan yang bermakna, semisal belajar menjadi seorang _miko._ Memang Shoukaku baru belajar menjadi seorang _miko_, tapi ia menunjukkan perkembangan yang pesat sehingga Shoukaku dianggap akan bisa menjadi_ miko_ yang baik.

Zuikaku menunggu Shoukaku selesai membersihkan kuil dan ia memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya. Kuil ini adalah tempat yang suci juga kerawat, biasanya Zuikaku jarang bermain di daerah kuil karena ia tahu akan ada banyak orang datang ke kuil untuk berdoa. Zuikaku sering bermain bersama dengan beberapa anak di daerah sekitar sini.

"Aku sudah selesai Zuikaku." ujar Shoukaku.

"Ayo kita main, Shoukaku-nee," ajak Zuikaku. "Ah iya, kemarin aku menemukan tempat yang menarik lho."

"Tempat apa itu?"

"Ayo ikut aku."

Zuikaku menggenggam tangan Shoukaku dan mengajaknya untuk pergi meninggalkan kuil. Shoukaku yang masih memakai pakaian miko terkadang menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang yang melihatnya dan tersenyum saja. Shoukaku merasa sedikit malu dan tidak lama Zuikaku berhenti.

"Ini tempatnya, dojo milik Akagi-chan." ujar Zuikaku yang tersenyum.

"Ada apa dengan tempat ini?" tanya Shoukaku.

"Disini adalah dojo _kyudo_. Shoukaku-nee sudah lama tidak berlatih_ kyudo_ karena sibuk mengurusi kuil kan? Aku ingin melihatmu berlatih lagi, Shoukaku-nee."

Shoukaku terkejut mendengar ucapan Zuikaku itu dan ia hanya tersenyum saja. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dojo itu dan melihat beberapa orang sedang berlatih _kyudo_. _Kyudo _adalah seni panahan yang termasuk ke dalam ilmu bela diri, untuk mempelajari _kyudo _membutuhkan konsentrasi yang sangat kuat.

Zuikaku memang diajak oleh temannya yang bernama Akagi untuk melihat dojo miliknya, seketika sang adik mengingat sang kakak yang juga sering berlatih _kyudo_. Zuikaku melirik ke arah Shoukaku dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ah, Akagi-chan." panggil Zuikaku saat ia melihat teman sebayanya.

Akagi tersenyum melihat kedatangan Zuikaku juga Shoukaku. Memang Akagi tahu kedatangan Zuikaku kali ini tapi ia tidak menyangka temannya itu mengajak sang kakak. Penampilan Shoukaku dengan pakaian _miko_ itu membuat Akagi melirik ke arahnya. Shoukaku hanya menunduk saja lalu melihat ke arah Akagi.

"Maaf aku memakai pakaian ini. Zuikaku langsung mengajakku kemari ketika aku selesai bersih-bersih di kuil." ujar Shoukaku.

"Tidak apa. Kudengar kau juga berlatih_ kyudo_, bagaimana kalau mencoba berlatih lagi disini? Dojo ini juga terbuka untuk umum dan kau juga bisa mengembangkan dirimu lagi." ujar Akagi sambil tersenyum.

Shoukaku terdiam dan ia melirik ke arah beberapa orang yang sedang berlatih_ kyudo_. Ia juga ingin kembali berlatih dan mengangguk. Akagi tersenyum dan mengambilkan beberapa peralatan untuk Shoukaku. Sedangkan Zuikaku hanya melihat mereka berdua, lagipula keinginannya kemari untuk melihat kakaknya berlatih _kyudo_ lagi.

"Aku juga ingin melihat seperti apa gerakanmu, Shoukaku-san." ujar Akagi dan ia pergi meninggalkannya. Akagi kembali berlatih_ kyudo_.

Shoukaku mulai memakai peralatan yang disediakan. Dimulai dari memakai _muneate_ yaitu pelindung dada lalu ia memakai _yugake_ di tangannya. _Yugake_ adalah sarung tangan khusus untuk berlatih _kyudo_ yang terbuat dari kain dan Shoukaku memilih _mitsugake _untuk menutupi tiga jari saja yaitu jempol, telunjuk dan jari tengah. Tanpa sarung tangan ini tentu jarinya akan terluka.

Setelah siap Shoukaku mengambil panah dan anak panah yang ada. Ia melihat ke arah target yang berada beberapa meter disana. Zuikaku bersemangat melihat kakaknya akan berlatih lagi, terlihat dari wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

"Ayo, Shoukaku-nee!" ujar Zuikaku penuh semangat.

Shoukaku mengambil napas dan ia mulai bersiap untuk memanah. Anak panah yang dilepaskan itu langsung mengenai target, Shoukaku tersenyum tipis dan Zuikaku tampak sangat puas melihat kakaknya yang berhasil menembakkan anak panah itu ke target bahkan sang adik sampai bertepuk tangan karena puas.

'Shoukaku-nee keren sekali.' batin Zuikaku.

"Kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa belajar_ kyudo_ Zuikaku." ujar Akagi.

"Eh?" Zuikaku melirik ke arah Akagi.

"Gerakan Shoukaku-san sudah sempurna. Aku sampai tidak percaya kalau dia sudah lama tidak berlatih _kyudo_, sepertinya ia sangat berbakat. Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya juga? _Kyudo_ itu bagus lho."

"Ah? Akan kupikirkan. Terima kasih tawaranmu itu."

.

.

.

Akhirnya Shoukaku dan Zuikaku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah mereka. Setelah datang ke dojo Akagi untuk berlatih Shoukaku merasa senang, sudah lama ia tidak berlatih _kyudo_. Selama ini ia selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih menjadi seorang _miko _sehingga tidak sempat berlatih _kyudo._

"Aku senang melihat Shoukaku-nee berlatih _kyudo _lagi. Indah sekali." ujar Zuikaku semangat.

Shoukaku hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya itu, baginya Zuikaku itu tipe anak yang ceria dan senang melakukan apapun sesuai dengan keinginannya. Zuikaku di matanya berjiwa bebas dan dia sebagai kakak merasa ingin melindungi adiknya dari segala bahaya. Itulah niat Shoukaku yang terdalam dan ia tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun. Biarlah ia menjadi kuat dengan caranya sendiri.

"Shoukaku-nee..." panggil Zuikaku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shoukaku.

"Aku ingin menjadi orang seperti Shoukaku-nee."

"Eh?"

"Boleh ya? Kurasa harus minta izin dulu."

Shoukaku sedikit tidak mengerti maksud Zuikaku, tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan membelai puncak kepala Zuikaku dengan lembut. Rasa sayangnya kepada sang adik membuatnya menjadi kakak yang baik, di mata Zuikaku sosok Shoukaku itu memiliki peran yang besar dalam berbagai macam hal.

"Terserah kau saja, Zuikaku. Aku akan selalu berada di pihakmu."

Shoukaku tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Zuikaku dalam perjalanan pulang mereka. Matahari senja saat itu menjadi saksi bahwa ada seorang adik yang ingin menyamai langkah sang kakak dan rela melakukan apa saja demi menjadi seseorang seperti sang kakak yang dianggap sempurna.

* * *

><p>Sosok seorang gadis berambut abu-abu panjang dengan seragam <em>kyudo <em>sedang mengarahkan anak panah ke arah target. Ia menembaknya dan tepat mengenai sasaran, ia mengatur napasnya dan tersenyum tipis melihat anak panahnya mengenai sasaran. Hasil latihannya hari ini berjalan lancar.

"Kau hebat sekali, Shoukaku-san." ujar Akagi.

"Hebat." tambah Kaga datar yang juga mulai mengarahkan anak panah dan menembak.

"Terima kasih Akagi, Kaga." ujar Shoukaku sambil tersenyum.

Sekarang Shoukaku sedang berada di dojo milik keluarga Akagi, seperti biasa ia menumpang untuk berlatih. Lagipula Akagi juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu dan mengizinkan Shoukaku untuk berlatih _kyudo. _Yang menarik perhatian gadis berambut abu-abu panjang itu adalah sosok adiknya yang belajar _kyudo _juga. Ia melihat sang adik sedang melepaskan anak panah dan hampir saja mengenai sasaran.

"Gerakanmu bagus juga, Zuikaku." ujar Kaga.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih," ujar Zuikaku senang. "Tapi aku belum terlalu ahli."

Shoukaku memperhatikan adiknya yang baru saja selesai melepaskan anak panah itu. Ia masih ingat ucapan Zuikaku saat mereka masih kecil, Zuikaku yang saat itu meminta izin kepadanya untuk menjadi orang sepertinya. Dulu Shoukaku tidak mengerti maksudnya dan sekarang ia sudah mengerti.

Sejak saat itu ia melihat Zuikaku berusaha untuk belajar lebih rajin dan ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat adiknya mulai belajar _kyudo. _Ia tersenyum tipis dan merasa sang adik memiliki ketertarikan yang sama sepertinya, mereka selalu berlatih bersama. Tapi entah kenapa Shoukaku mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan Zuikaku. Zuikaku terkadang bersikap manja kepadanya. Padahal Zuikaku sudah berusia 16 tahun, tapi sifat manjanya masih seperti saat ia masih kecil.

'Apa karena saat kecil aku terlalu memanjakan Zuikaku?' batin Shoukaku bingung.

"Latihan sudah selesai. Ayo kita ke sekolah." ajak Akagi.

Semuanya mulai masuk ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian dengan seragam sekolah mereka masing-masing. Shoukaku sudah selesai mengganti pakaian dan hendak mengambil tas sekolahnya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar langkah kaki yang menyusulnya.

"Shoukaku-nee, tunggu aku." ujar Zuikaku yang mendekatinya.

"Ayo cepat. Nanti kita terlambat." ujar Shoukaku.

Zuikaku langsung berdiri di sebelah Shoukaku dan mereka berangkat bersama, Akagi dan Kaga juga pergi ke sekolah bersama. Sekolah mereka memang sama dan Zuikaku merasa senang bisa bersekolah di SMA yang sama seperti Shoukaku.

Zuikaku adalah murid tahun pertama sedangkan Shoukaku sudah duduk di kelas tiga. Zuikaku merasa sang kakak populer di sekolahnya, banyak para pemuda yang jatuh hati terhadap Shoukaku. Zuikaku sendiri bisa merasakan pesona kakaknya yang luar biasa itu. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan gadis yang cantik, baik dan pintar seperti Shoukaku? Jika Zuikaku seorang pemuda ia yakin akan menyukai kakaknya itu.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan?' batin Zuikaku.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu." pamit Shoukaku.

Zuikaku hanya bisa melihat punggung sang kakak yang pergi meninggalkannya. Dimanapun Shoukaku melangkah ia bisa merasakan aura positif, buktinya banyak orang yang tersenyum saat melihat Shoukaku. Ketika di kuil juga seperti itu, Zuikaku bisa melihat banyak para pengunjung kuil yang senang ketika Shoukaku membantu untuk mengurusi kegiatan kuil. Shoukaku adalah gadis yang dicintai semua orang.

'Shoukaku-nee sempurna sekali.' batin Zuikaku dan ia juga memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Di kelas sendiri Zuikaku adalah pribadi yang ramah dan ceria, ia juga akrab terhadap siapapun. Zuikaku juga cantik dan banyak pemuda yang menyukainya, tapi sepertinya sang gadis cantik dengan kuncir _twintail _ini tidak memperhatikan para pemuda yang menyukainya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan keinginannya sendiri yaitu menyusul sang kakak.

Memang seorang adik itu berusaha untuk sama dengan kakaknya demi bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, Zuikaku juga seperti itu. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Shoukaku, kalau bisa hanya dia saja yang berada di sisi Shoukaku. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia ingin berada disamping kakaknya lebih lama, rasa sayangnya kepada Shokaku semakin lama semakin menjadi.

Benarkah Zuikaku menyayangi Shoukaku sebagai kakaknya?

* * *

><p>Hari sudah sore dan waktunya pulang sekolah. Zuikaku menunggu Shoukaku di kelasnya, tapi karena ia ingin segera menemui kakaknya ia menyusul sang kakak yang berada di kelasnya. Ia melihat Shoukaku sedang berjalan santai, pandangan warna mata senada itu bertemu dan terlihat senyuman di bibir sang gadis berambut abu panjang.<p>

"Zuikaku, tumben kau menyusulku disini?" tanya Shoukaku.

"Aku ingin segera menemuimu, Shoukaku-nee. Ah, apa nanti mau ke dojo? Aku ingin diajari _kyudo _olehmu." ujar Zuikaku.

Shoukaku tersenyum melihat adiknya dan ia mengangguk, Zuikaku merasa senang dan langsung menggenggam tangan kakaknya. Ia ingin segera sampai di dojo untuk berlatih bersama.

Meski Zuikaku belajar _kyudo _seperti Shoukaku tapi tidak pernah ia meminta diajari oleh Shoukaku. Dahulu ia berkeinginan untuk belajar sendiri demi menyusul sang kakak dan membuat kakaknya bangga, tapi sekarang ia ingin Shoukaku mengajarinya. Zuikaku melirik ke arah Shoukaku dan tersenyum saja.

Tidak lama mereka sampai di dojo dan membuka pintu, disana ada beberapa orang yang berlatih, ada juga yang sedang istirahat. Kedua gadis ini segera masuk dan mereka mengobrol sejenak dengan teman latihan mereka. Setelah itu kedua gadis ini menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian.

'Aku tidak sabar untuk diajari Shoukaku-nee.' batin Zuikaku yang memasang _muneate _lalu merapikan kuncirannya.

"Ayo." ajak Shoukaku yang pergi lebih dulu.

Zuikaku menyusul sang kakak dan mereka sekarang sedang bersiap-siap untuk kembali berlatih. Tapi Shoukaku mencoba berlatih sendiri dulu dan seperti biasa ia bisa menembak dengan tepat mengenai sasaran. Sosok Shoukaku saat berlatih itu terlihat cantik di mata Zuikaku. Rambut abu-abu panjang lurus itu, lalu gerakan tangan sang kakak yang lentur, tatapan mata serius seolah hendak menghabisi musuh, semua yang ada pada diri Shoukaku terlihat sempurna di mata Zuikaku.

Zuikaku sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat pesona sang kakak, bahkan ia tidak sadar ketika Shoukaku mendekatinya. Shoukaku menepuk bahu Zuikaku tapi sang adik seolah-olah tidak menyadarinya.

"Zuikaku. Hei Zuikaku..." panggil Shoukaku.

"Kyaa! Ah, eh Shoukaku-nee?" pekik Zuikaku.

"Kau diam saja sedari tadi. Ada apa? Kau bilang ingin kuajari."

"I-iya."

Shoukaku tersenyum dan Zuikaku mulai bersiap dengan posisinya untuk melepaskan anak panah. Shoukaku melihat dan membenarkan posisi Zuikaku yang dirasanya salah, ia menyentuh lengan Zuikaku dan menepuknya.

"Selama ini posisi tanganmu seperti ini ya. Bagaimana kalau lebih lurus lagi? Lalu pandangan matamu fokus ke depan," ujar Shoukaku. "Lalu terkadang kau suka kehilangan fokus. Kau tahu _kyudo _itu butuh konsentrasi tinggi jadi kau harus pusatkan pikiranmu pada anak panah yang akan kau lepaskan."

Zuikaku terdiam mendengar penjelasan sang kakak, meski berusaha fokus tapi pikirannya kemana-mana. Apalagi saat jarak Shoukaku sedekat itu dengannya, ia benar-benar kehilangan sisi fokusnya. Padahal sejak kecil mereka selalu dekat seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa sekarang Zuikaku merasakan hal lain dan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Kau bisa menembakkan anak panah itu."

Zuikaku mencobanya dan anak panah itu tidak tepat mengenai sasaran tapi berada di sebelah kiri target. Zuikaku menghela napas dan merasa tembakannya kali ini tidak bagus, tentu saja karena ia tidak fokus.

"Hmm, kau tidak fokus lagi." ujar Shoukaku.

"Ma-maaf Shoukaku-nee. Aku akan berusaha lagi." ujar Zuikaku.

"Yang penting kau mengingat apa yang aku beritahu tadi. Aku juga akan berlatih lagi."

Shoukaku pergi meninggalkan Zuikaku untuk kembali berlatih. Zuikaku mencuri pandang ke arah kakaknya yang berlatih dan ia berniat untuk menjadi ahli seperti sang kakak. Tapi pikiran Zuikaku dipenuhi oleh Shoukaku saat ini hingga ia tidak terlalu bagus dalam melepaskan anak panah. Tanpa Zuikaku sadari, Shoukaku juga melirik ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa hari sudah malam dan keduanya menyudahi waktu latihan. Setelah mereka berganti pakaian dengan seragam sekolah, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Zuikaku bisa bersantai setelah itu tapi tidak dengan Shoukaku yang harus membantu urusan di kuil sebagai seorang _miko._

"Shoukaku-nee, kau tidak capek harus membantu kuil setiap hari?" tanya Zuikaku.

"Tidak. Bagiku membantu di kuil adalah hal yang menyenangkan, lagipula ini sudah tugasku sebagai _miko." _ jawab Shoukaku.

Zuikaku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sang kakak yang mendedikasikan dirinya untuk hal yang ingin dilakukannya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apakah bisa seperti itu, tapi satu hal yang memenuhi benak Zuikaku lagi adalah sosok kakaknya yang mempesona dan menjerat hatinya.

'Aku... terhadap Shoukaku-nee...'batin Zuikaku.

"Ayo Zuikaku. Kau tidak ingin telat makan malam kan?"

"Iya..."

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari berlalu sejak saat itu dan Zuikaku menyadari perasaannya kepada Shoukaku yang lebih dari rasa kagum seorang adik kepada kakak, ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Shoukaku. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa rasa ini muncul, tapi ia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.<p>

Tapi apakah ia bisa mengatakan perasaannya kepada sang kakak? Adik yang menyukai kakaknya itu bukan hal yang wajar. Ia merasa dirinya hina, apalagi sang kakak adalah seorang _miko _dan disukai banyak orang.

'Shoukaku-nee.' batin Zuikaku.

Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan perasaan ini atau menyimpannya saja dalam hati. Tapi ia tidak tahan jika tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia selalu saja mengawasi Shoukaku dan berusaha mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Ia mengalami gejolak batin yang luar biasa, antara rasa kagum dan suka manakah rasa yang lebih dominan.

'Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja.' Zuikaku menepuk pipinya sendiri dan ia memutuskan untuk menemui Shoukaku yang berada di kuil.

Ia melihat Shoukaku sedang membantu para pengunjung kuil, ia tidak bisa mengganggu pekerjaan Shoukaku saat ini. Entah kenapa ia baru sadar sosok sang kakak dalam balutan pakaian _miko _terlihat sangat cantik, lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan mengintip lagi ke arah kakaknya, ia ingin menemui Shoukaku jika gadis itu tidak sibuk.

Sepertinya harapan Zuikaku terkabul, setelah beberapa pengunjung itu pergi Shoukaku tidak melakukan apa-apa dan ia mulai membersihkan kuil. Ia mendekati Shoukaku dan tersenyum melihat sang kakak yang belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Shoukaku-nee!" panggil Zuikaku semangat.

"Huwaa? Eh, Zuikaku. Ada apa?" tanya Shoukaku.

Zuikaku langsung terdiam, ia bingung bagaimana mengatakan perasannya kepada Shoukaku. Ternyata menyatakan perasaan itu sesulit ini, ia hanya menunduk saja dengan wajah yang memerah. Shoukaku terkejut melihatnya dan menyentuh pipi adiknya dengan lembut, justru sentuhan seperti itu membuat Zuikaku semakin malu.

"Kau sakit ya?" tanya Shoukaku lagi.

"Ti-tidak kok... A-aku... aku hanya..." Zuikaku merasa gugup mengatakannya.

"Katakan saja, aku kakakmu kan."

"Itu... A-aku, aku ingin sama sepertimu Shoukaku-nee."

Shoukaku terkejut mendengar ucapan itu, begitu juga Zuikaku. Zuikaku tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya mengatakan hal yang berbanding terbalik dengan benaknya. Ia melihat Shoukaku menunduk tapi wajahnya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Shoukaku menatap Zuikaku tajam dan langsung menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti itu?"

"Eh?"

"Kau selalu saja mengatakan ingin sama sepertiku, dari dulu hingga sekarang. Apa kau tidak punya jalan hidupmu sendiri?! Aku sudah lelah menemanimu, Zuikaku. Aku lelah dengan dirimu yang berusaha untuk mengkopi diriku. Jangan pernah kau dekati aku bahkan mengkopi-ku lagi!"

Zuikaku terkejut mendengar ucapan Shoukaku itu, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka sang kakak memikirkan hal itu terhadapnya. Zuikaku langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Shoukaku dengan tergesa-gesa, peduli amat dengan perasaan suka yang ia rasakan. Sepertinya perasaannya sudah hancur berkeping-keping bahkan sebelum ia mengatakannya kepada Shoukaku.

'Shoukaku-nee, _baka.' _batin Zuikaku.

Sedangkan Shoukaku terdiam melihat Zuikaku yang sudah jauh dari pandangannya, ia menggenggam erat sapu di tangannya dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu kepada adiknya, ia merasa menyesal dan menunduk saja.

'Maafkan aku.' batin Shoukaku.

Shoukaku berusaha melihat ke depan dan ingin mencari adiknya untuk meminta maaf, ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya di kuil demi mencari sosok adiknya yang pergi entah kemana. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu ke arah mana Zuikaku pergi, tapi ia berusaha untuk mencari adiknya yang pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Zuikaku berada di dojo dan ia hendak masuk ke dalam, tapi tumben sekali tidak ada siapa-siapa di dojo. Mungkin mereka semua telah selesai berlatih, Zuikaku langsung masuk ke dalam dan hendak mengganti pakaiannya. Ia ingin berlatih untuk menenangkan perasannya yang kacau balau seperti saat ini.

Zuikaku berusaha menembakkan anak panah ke target tapi semua anak panahnya tidak ada yang mengenai sasaran, malah ada yang tidak mengenai target dan mengenai tempat lain. Zuikaku tidak mengerti dengan dirinya yang seperti ini, ia tidak menyangka kata-kata Shoukaku tadi membuatnya merasa lemas dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

'Shoukaku-nee...' batin Zuikaku.

Tapi Zuikaku berusaha untuk kembali berlatih dan menggunakan teknik yang Shoukaku ajarkan padanya. Ia berusaha untuk tenang dan fokus, tapi ia tidak bisa menghilangkan kegelisahannya karena kata-kata Shoukaku tadi. Ia langsung menatap ke arah target dan berbicara dengan suara lantang.

"Akan kutunjukkan kepada Shoukaku-nee kalau aku juga punya pilihan dalam hidupku, _kyudo _ini akan menjadi saksi keinginanku. Inilah pilihanku!"

Zuikaku langsung saja melepaskan anak panah yang ia pegang dan kali ini mengenai sasaran. Ia terkejut karena baru kali ini anak panahnya mengenai sasaran, dulu selalu hampir mengenai sasaran dan sekarang anak panahnya sudah mengenai sasaran. Zuikaku merasa senang sekali tapi ia merasa percuma saja karena ia tidak bisa berbagi kesenangannya kepada sang kakak.

Tiba-tiba Zuikaku mendengar pintu dojo yang terbuka dan ia terkejut melihat sosok yang berdiri disana dengan napas terengah-engah, ia tidak menyangka sosok itu akan mencari dirinya. Shoukaku berusaha mengatur napasnya dan ia memasuki dojo lalu mendekati adiknya itu hingga ia berada tepat di hadapan sang adik.

"Ternyata kau ada disini, aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi aku tidak menemukanmu." ujar Shoukaku.

"Shoukaku-nee..." gumam Zuikaku.

Zuikaku terkejut saat sang kakak langsung saja memeluknya erat, tubuh mereka berdua sama-sama berkeringat karena kegiatan masing-masing tapi Zuikaku tidak peduli dan menatap kakaknya.

"Zuikaku, maafkan aku yang mengatakan kata-kata tadi padamu. Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan kau mengikutiku, hanya saja aku ingin kau menemukan tujuanmu sendiri dan tidak usah mengikutiku terus," ujar Shoukaku pelan. "Tapi aku mendengar tadi kau bilang kau berlatih _kyudo _demi dirimu sendiri. Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Shoukaku-nee..."

"Maafkan aku, Zuikaku."

Zuikaku tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan sang kakak, ia menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya itu dan mencium pipi Shoukaku dengan lembut. Shoukaku terkejut dengan tindakan Zuikaku itu dan rona merah sedikit terlihat di wajahnya, ia melihat sang adik yang hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Shoukaku-nee, izinkan aku untuk terus mengikutimu. Kali ini aku ingin mengikutimu sebagai orang yang menyukaimu." ujar Zuikaku yang masih menggenggam tangan Shoukaku.

"Eh?"

"Shoukaku-nee, aku menyukaimu. Rasa sukaku ini bukan rasa suka seorang adik pada kakaknya, lebih dari itu. Aku... a-aku... aku mencintaimu."

Tampaknya rona merah tidak mau menghilang dari wajah Shoukaku, malah semakin banyak dan membuat wajah Shoukaku memanas. Ia langsung menunduk karena malu melihat adiknya yang menyatakan cinta padanya, Zuikaku hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang juga sama merahnya. Tapi Zuikaku memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir kakaknya dan ia tersenyum meski ia hanya mengecup bibir sang kakak sepersekian detik.

"Zu-Zuikaku..." Shoukaku tampak terkejut melihat adiknya yang mencium bibirnya tadi.

"Aku serius, Shoukaku-nee. A-aku mencintaimu dan tidak ingin melihatmu dimiliki orang lain, izinkan aku yang selalu mengikutimu mulai dari sekarang." ujar Zuikaku serius.

"I-iya..."

Hanya satu kata dari bibir Shoukaku itu sudah membuat Zuikaku merasa sangat senang, ia merasa bahagia dan berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Shoukaku. Shoukaku memejamkan matanya dan mereka berciuman dengan lembut, ciuman hangat ini menjadi saksi terbalaskannya perasaan Zuikaku yang selama ini tidak tersampaikan.

Zuikaku merasa sudah menemukan arti dalam hidupnya yaitu mengikuti kemanapun langkah Shoukaku, dan ia berjanji akan menjaga Shoukaku juga terus menemukan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Meski pada akhirnya jalan yang Zuikaku pilih sama dengan Shoukaku.

'Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku untuk selalu mengikutimu, Shoukaku-nee.'

**The End**

A/N: Halo, disini Yami-chan...

Ini sumbangan pertama untuk fandom Kancolle yang memang masih sangat sepi. Aku menyukai kedua kakak-beradik ini karena mereka tampak manis di mataku.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan sampai jumpa... ^^


End file.
